How to Train Your Sorcerer
by Jinx2016
Summary: Arthur needs to prove himself to his father, but the only way to do that is to kill a sorcerer. When the young prince manages to shoot one down will he be able to kill it or will an unlikely friendship occur?
1. Kill It

**Chapter1:**_** Kill It**_

Arthur ran down the flaming streets of his kingdom. Flames and lightning streaked the area and screams wailed throughout the smoke filled air. Don't worry, this is nothing special. In fact, these types of attacks happen all the time in Camelot. What's Camelot? Well, here's a small description that will surely answer your questions and cause you to take a one way ticket out of dodge. Camelot is a vast kingdom in Albion where simple farmers harvest their crops and townsfolk sell everyday things to buy their next meal or other essential things. Seems like a happy place, right? Well, no, it's not. The only downside are the pests. These creatures are sorcerers.

"Fire!" shouted a knight not far away. Arthur watched in the corner of his eye as nets were thrown at an entire flood of sorcerers soaring through the sky with their powers. The group crashed to the ground as they were tangled in nets and Arthur had to stab his heels into the ground just to keep from being blown away by the huge gust of wind and dust.

"Go home!" People shouted at him as he ran through the streets. "This is no place for a prince, especially one that isn't trained to fight!" Arthur ignored their voices. He didn't care if he wasn't trained. He wanted to prove himself to his father. Being the son of the king and Albion's greatest sorcerer killer always made it difficult trying to get out of the man's shadow, but this time it's different. Tonight Arthur was going to kill his first sorcerer and bring his father its head.

After running to the edge of Camelot's walls, Arthur readied the net cannon with an iron net designed to drain a sorcerer's power. He aimed it towards the sky, staring into the black abyss. There was nothing but dark clouds. A frown slowly made its way across the princes' face.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at," he pleaded to the gods. Just then, he saw it. A flash of black against the sky. Golden eyes could be seen through the dark and Arthur was almost too stunned by the sight of them to fire, but he collected himself, pulling the lever before the sorcerer could get any closer. A sharp cry pierced the silence and the sorcerer fell down towards the earth, smashing into the forest just down the path. A shriek of excitement left Arthur's lips and he jumped in delight. He hit it! He killed his first…wait, he still had to get the monster's head! Arthur's eyes trailed down to the smoking trees just down the very long path and groaned. He should have brought a servant.

* * *

><p>"It definitely touched down somewhere around here," Arthur said to himself as he glanced around the broken branches and crushed plants of the forest. He continued following the trail that had been left, stopping as he saw traces of blood leading to a small clearing. Arthur peaked over a bush, gasping at the sight before him. A boy with raven black curls lay in the crater surrounding him. He wore a torn blue shirt and tattered cloak. Arthur hooted out a laugh, scampering to the sorcerer's side with his sword in hand. "Take that, scum!" he shouted, kicking the creature in its side. A groan left the sorcerers mouth then and Arthur jumped back. It was still alive?! Arthur glanced upward. How could he have survived such a fall? The young prince let his eyes skim over the injured warlock yet again, but this time he took in every inch of the monster. His skin was decorated by the burns from the magic repelling metal of the net. Arthur's eyes trailed back up to the sorcerer's face again to see blue eyes staring up at him. Guilt and fear swirled in his stomach. <em>"No, you can do this. Kill it,"<em> Arthur told himself. His fingers pulled out his knife and he held it over the sorcerer's heart. The sorcerer didn't struggle. He only closed his eyes and let a soft whimper leave his lips. Arthur tightened his grip on the hilt, breathing heavily. _"I can do this!"_ Arthur tried to pep talk himself, heart pounding harder in his chest. Then he did something that he regretted. He let his eyes fall back down to the bleeding boy quivering bellow him. His heart tightened once again and this time he fell to his knees, letting the knife clatter to the ground. The sorcerer opened his eyes, fear and confusion evident in the swirls of blue. Arthur held his head in a hand as he stared into them. The two sat like that for a little longer before Arthur lifted his knife again, coming at the sorcerer. A gasp left the warlock's mouth, but it soon died when Arthur freed him of the net. The young prince watched as the sorcerer pulled as far as he could from him, but that wasn't too far since he looked like he could pass out at any second. Arthur got up to his feet, turning his back on the sorcerer, only glancing back once to say, "I couldn't do it," before disappearing through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you miss me? Yep, I'm back with a new Merlin fic at last. Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what ya think!<strong>

**Merlin and How to Train Your Dragon are not mine.**


	2. Why Didn't You?

**Chapter 2: _Why Didn't You?_**

Arthur scurried into his chambers, pleading that his father would not be waiting for him. Oh this was bad, very bad! He just let a sorcerer go free! What was he thinking? It was an enemy and yet…he felt sorry for the boy.

"Arthur." The prince froze, glancing towards the chair by the glowing fireplace in his room. In the chair sat a man with greying hair and dark eyes. A crown sat atop his head and Arthur quickly bowed his head.

"Father. I…I didn't know…"

"Stop stuttering, Arthur," the old king spat, keeping his eyes on the blazing fire. Arthur wished he didn't. The fire only seemed to make his father's eyes glow with even more hatred. "If you want to be the future king you must be direct and confident." Arthur bowed his head again, apologizing. The room grew dead silent once again and Arthur was just wondering what to say next when his father suddenly spoke. "I've signed you up for the Sorcerer Killing Academy. You will become a great protector of Camelot, kill your first sorcerer, and prove yourself to me or I will disown you as my son and you shall lose your title as prince.

"Father I…" Arthur trailed off, shaking his head to himself. There was no arguing. It had to be done, even if he couldn't kill a sorcerer. "I understand. Thank you, Father," Arthur continued. With that his father got up from his seat and strolled towards the door.

"Do not disappoint me, Arthur," the king ordered before slamming the door and leaving Arthur alone with the crackling fire. The young prince collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. Great, he was going to be killed by a sorcerer anyway.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur stood in the training hall with several other students. They were called, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyon, and Leon. Arthur had seen them all many times before outside his window during the battles with sorcerers. They were all fierce fighters and Arthur suddenly felt insecurity run up and down his skin. These men were far more skilled than he and they all have experience. What experience did Arthur have other than shooting down a sorcerer and then failing to kill it?<p>

"Welcome to Sorcerer training!" a familiar voice hummed from the doors. An old man Arthur recognized as the kingdom's physician and trainer stalked into the room. "My name is Gaius and I shall teach you how to slay sorcerers."

"Already done that, mate," Gwaine muttered under his breath. A few chuckles left the mouths of the others. Gaius ignored them and continued his speaking.

"The one to pass the class will get the chance to battle and kill his first sorcerer in front of the entire kingdom," Gaius went on, eyeing each of them carefully. "Now, to get to the point let's begin!" The old man snapped his fingers and a door opened behind him. Flames spewed from the cage doors and a man stepped out from his cage. It was a boy younger than the one Arthur had shot down. His hair was a curly mess on his head and his eyes glowed a bright gold as he glared hatefully at them.

"What?! No training?!" Leon shouted as a fire ball was shot at his head.

"I do remember the most of you complaining on how you all are fairly well at slaying sorcerers already. Why should I teach you if you claim you know everything?" Everyone sent a hated glare in Gwaine's direction. Their focus was brought back to the matter at hand when another fireball flew at Percival. Everyone dashed from the center of the room and towards the rack of weapons. Everyone managed to grab themselves a sword. Well, except for Arthur. He was left with a small knife and a bent shield. "Arthur, get moving!" Gaius shouted. Arthur glanced up, realizing that the sorcerer had managed to smack everyone else to the side and was now coming towards him with those glowing hateful eyes. Arthur froze in terror, hiding behind his shield as balls of fire slammed at him. Finally, the sorcerer managed to smack away the shield, leaving the young prince defenseless. Arthur closed his eyes, preparing for his long overdue death when suddenly, a cry was heard in front of him. He peaked open an eye to see that Gaius had slapped a bracelet to the sorcerer's wrist and was now dragging it back into its cage. "Rule one, Men! A sorcerer will always, always go for the kill."

* * *

><p>"So why didn't you?" Arthur pondered as he stared down at the cut up net laying on the ground. He had ran back to the spot he left the sorcerer right after training. He didn't know why he was bothering with such a thing.<p>

"_Forbarne_! _Acwele_!" he heard a hoarse voice scream in an ancient language as Arthur shuffled through the bushes. The prince's face grew pale as he saw the bright golden eyes staring back at him. This was it. The sorcerer was going to kill him. He waited for the fireball, frowning when nothing came his way. He glanced at the horrified and confused creature in front of him. What was happening? The sorcerer shouted the words again, but his eyes just dimmed back to a bright blue.

"What's happened to your powers?" Arthur murmured, stepping closer to the sorcerer. The sorcerer tried to pull away, but stopped when a flash of pain thrashed his body. Arthur grabbed the young man's arms, holding him up so he wouldn't fall over. As he waited for the pain to stop, Arthur looked over the frail body in his arms. The Sorcerer's black hair was tangled and covered in dried blood. A hint of guilt flew over Arthur's heart as he realized that the burns were worse than what he originally thought. They were deeply engraved into his skin, leaving marking that…

"Sorcerer, say a spell," Arthur ordered, realization dawning on him. The sorcerer that he was still cradling in his arms frowned at him, distrust clear in his eyes. Arthur let out a long sigh and asked again, this time more threateningly. Without hesitation the sorcerer murmured a string of strange words and Arthur watched, waiting for his theory to show truth. As the sorcerer's eyes glowed so did the markings on his body from the net. The sorcerer's pale skin was completely decorated in the gold glowing patterns now and as he continued chanting the spell the glow only grew uglier. The light seemed to be burning him, turning his flesh raw. "Stop," Arthur ordered finally and the sorcerer collapsed against his chest, gasping in pain. Arthur gently lay the man in the soft grass and pulled out a medical kit from the bag he had been carrying. When he reached out with a wet rag the sorcerer tried to pull away, but he was too weak to even swat a fly. Still; Arthur needed him to stay calm and trust him. "Listen, I'm just going to bandage up your burns and those other wounds. They'll get infected if I don't." The sorcerer stared at him, breathing heavily. Arthur took the silence as an invitation and started to reach out again.

"_Astrice_!" screamed the sorcerer. His entire body lit up again and the anti-magic symbols burnt in his skin burnt it all out.

"Stop!" Arthur shouted, clutching the sorcerer by the shoulder's roughly. "Those symbols are trying to suck away your magic. If you keep trying to use it you'll only hurt yourself more! I…I've never seen this happen before though. Your magic should have been long gone and you act as if it's killing you." The warlock lowered his eyes to that and Arthur suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. The sorcerer had begun shaking now; not in pain, but in fear. His blue eyes were beginning to water and Arthur loosened his grip on the young man's body so the touch was more gentle and trusting. "Hey, I'm going to fix it. I promise," Arthur whispered softly. "Just give me a chance." Silence filled the air once again between the two and Arthur waited to hear more word of magic sprayed at him, but instead he heard a small voice.

"I'm Merlin," the warlock stated, his voice shaking. Arthur smiled, ruffling Merlin's hair.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon. Now, let's take a look at these wounds," said Arthur as he began to brush the wet cloth against Merlin's skin. A pained hiss left the warlock's lips, but Arthur carried on. He let his fingers weave cloth and bandages around the wounds and dabbed some homemade sab on them.

"Thank you." Arthur stopped momentarily, taking in the words just uttered by the half conscious sorcerer. Never in his life would he have thought to hear such words from a sorcerer. He pulled back, admiring his work slightly and smiled down at the tired Merlin.

"Well, Merlin, I think that does it for now. I've got to go, but I'll be back tomorrow," Arthur said, getting up from his spot next to the young man and making to walk away. A hand wrapping around his wrist stopped him. He looked down to see Merlin staring at him with fear.

"You'll come back?" he asked. Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair again with a smile on his face.

"It's a Promise."


	3. The Prince's Plan

**Chapter 3: _The Prince's Plan_**

Arthur lay in his bed, head in his hands as he thought of the injured sorcerer he left alone without any protection. Why didn't he just kill it?! He's already on bad terms with his father. Adding a sorcerer to the mix wasn't going to make his life any sweeter. Not only had he left it alive, but he had promised to come back and to fix what he's done! How is he going to heal those wounds and keep the sorcerer..._Merlin_ able to use his spells without killing himself?

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Arthur growled as he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. A dark skinned woman with dark curls and yellow dress walked inside and Arthur felt a smile return to his face. It was Guinevere. She (in Arthur's opinion) was what brightened the kingdom of Camelot's drizzle days. Her smile could make anyone happy no matter the occasion. Arthur wasn't going to lie. He did have powerful feelings for the servant girl, but such feelings would only anger his father greatly so all emotions for Gwen could never truly come to the surface.

"Arthur, when are you going to get a manservant? This place is a mess!" Gwen grumbled as she glared at the dirty clothing littering the floor. Arthur followed her gaze, wincing slightly. She was right. He needed a new manservant after the last one's disappearance. Who would be insane or desperate enough to work as his manservant...

"Don't worry, Gwen, I've already got one and he'll be coming tomorrow," Arthur said cunningly as his plan unfolded. Sure, it wasn't the safest or best plan in the world, but it could work as long as he took the most careful of precautions. A smile spread across Gwen's face again and she sat down on the end of Arthur's bed with curiosity dazzling in her deep brown eyes.

"When did this happen? What's his name?" she asked.

"His name's Merlin and I saw him during a ride around the villages around Camelot. He looked like a good worker and obviously needed the money by the state of him," Arthur said bluntly. Gwen snorted, chuckling lightly at the young prince.

"Arthur, you shouldn't be so cruel," she stated. "Not everyone has their clothes made out of the finest silks."

"I am a prince," Arthur stated, mimicking his father's voice and causing Guinevere to laugh even harder. The prince laughed along, feeling his worries momentarily melt away to nothing. Well, until another knock sounded on his door. Arthur glanced up and Gwen quickly jumped off his bed and began to pick up after the young prince. Arthur waited a few moments, knowing who it was currently knocking on his door. He had grown to understand the difference between the knock of a friend and the knock of his father. "Come in!" Arthur finally called, getting up from his bed and strolling over to the window so he wouldn't have to look into his father's steely gaze. There was a loud squeak of the door and then the heavy sound of boots shuffling into his room. Guinevere said a curt, 'my lord' before going back to her business and my father cleared his throat, obviously trying to gain Arthur's attention. Arthur glanced at his father over his shoulder. Uther was completely clothed in chainmail and armor. In the crook of his arm rested his helmet and the flame colored symbol of the kingdom stood out boldly on his chest.

"I am taking a hundred of the kingdoms finest knights across the forests and mountains to search for the nest of the sorcerers," Arthur's father stated. The prince nodded, still not drawing his gaze directly towards Uther. "While I am gone I expect you, my son, to continue your training to kill sorcerers and only expect to hear the _best_ on my return." _If _you return, Arthur mused to himself. He shouldn't joke about such things. He knows that more than anyone, but sometimes he wished that he didn't have a father. He continuously wished his father had died in place of his dear mother or that he had just simply grown up an orphan of all things. "Arthur?" The prince finally looked up at his father and bowed his head formally.

"I will try to make you proud, Father." Uther's eyes darkened.

"You _will_ make me proud, Boy," Uther hissed, turning his back on his son. "And you are to announce me as _Sire_," was the last cold words that left his mouth before finally leaving the prince alone with Gwen. Gwen glared at the door once it swung shut and Arthur flopped back down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow. Best to get a nap before collecting his new manservant.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black outside when Arthur finally made his way to the destination Merlin was currently hiding. In Arthur's pack he carried some bread and cheeses. The sorcerer had to be starving by now. There were also some more bandages to replace the soiled ones.<p>

"Merlin?" Arthur called out into the night, not wanting to startle the sorcerer and cause him to lash out with his powers. There was a soft rustle of leaves and Arthur watched as blue eyes popped up from behind a bush. Arthur smiled lightly at the twigs, grass, and leaves sticking up in Merlin's hair. He stepped closer to the sorcerer, only to stop short when Merlin flinched away. Arthur held up his hands, remembering that this was like working with a frightened animal. He had to be gentle. Merlin watched him warily, crawling out from the bush and leaning against an old oak tree. The sorcerer stared into Arthur's eyes, looking into his very soul. Arthur stared back, carefully reaching into his pack. Merlin watched him the entire time.

"I brought you some food," Arthur whispered softly, taking baby steps towards the burnt man before him. Merlin pressed himself against the tree he was leaning on, looking like a trapped animal. Arthur leaned down onto his knees in front of Merlin, pulling out a bit of bread and cheese from his pack and holding it out. Cautiously, Merlin reached a skinny, burnt hand for the food, taking it from the prince and nibbling on it silently. Arthur scooted closer to the sorcerer currently occupied by food. Arthur pulled some clothes and bandages from his pack and tugged on Merlin's coat.

"NO!" Merlin screamed, flinging himself away from Arthur, and allowing his eyes to glow gold. Merlin doubled over, wounds glowing the same color as his eyes and reddening his flesh.

"Stop! Merlin, stop!" Arthur shouted, gently grabbing onto Merlin's convulsing form. "I promise I just want to help!" Golden eyes softened to a frightened blue and Merlin lay limply in Arthur's arms, shivering and gasping. Arthur let out the breath he was holding and brushed the hair out of Merlin's eyes. "I'm just going to get your wounds bandaged and get you dressed so I can take you to a friend," Arthur explained, helping Merlin sit up.

"Friend?" Merlin questioned, looking up into Arthur's own blue eyes. Arthur nodded, holding out the bandages and clothes he had brought. They were nothing special. Just a blue tunic, trousers, and shoes. Merlin stared at Arthur's hands before letting out a soft sigh and giving the young prince a nod. A smile brightened across Arthur's face and he readied his patient.

It wasn't Arthur's first time wrapping wounds, but he wasn't particularly good at it. Oh well. Gaius could fix it when they got to Camelot. Right now Arthur was more worried about Merlin's burns. The burns on his arms were bandaged and were no real problem since his tunic would hide them. The wounds on Merlin's neck were another. The burns decorated the sorcerer's throat and Arthur had failed to find a shirt that would cover them. Arthur tapped at his chin, looking through his pack for something that could hide the hideous burns.

"AH HA!" Arthur exclaimed triumphantly, pulling out a red tunic and ripping it. Merlin frowned as Arthur shoved the cloth around the warlock's neck and stared down at his red cloth. "It's a neckerchief!" Arthur announced. Merlin raised a brow at the prince and Arthur gave him a challenging look. "Got a better idea?" Merlin only let out a soft sigh, shaking his head, and slowly got to his feet. Arthur helped him when the sorcerer wobbled. The prince started to lead Merlin towards Camelot, stopping when he heard Merlin say something. "What was that?" Arthur asked the sorcerer. Merlin glanced up at Arthur from the ground, nodding in the direction they were headed.

"Your friend...does he kill sorcerers?" Merlin questioned nervously. Arthur grinned at him evilly.

"Trains knights to do it actually," Arthur responded. Merlin's face blanched and Arthur smiled at him widely. "He's also a sorcerer himself." Merlin's eyes widened, looking like he was about to faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the POV first person &amp; third person mix up! Hopefully it's fixed now.<strong>


	4. No Ordinary Sorcerer

**Chapter 4: _No Ordinary Sorcerer_**

Arthur pounded his fist lightly against the door to Gaius' room. Merlin stood behind him, nervous and anxious. The prince of Camelot couldn't blame the warlock. He'd be just as freaked out if he woke up in the sorcerers' nest. With a soft squeak, the door opened and Gaius appeared in the doorway with a frown creasing his brow as he stared at the young prince.

"My Lord, what brings you –" He stopped, eyes roaming over to Merlin. The sorcerer pressed closer to Arthur, shivering as he awaited Gaius to sound the alarm. The old man's eyes made their way to Arthur's pleading ones and with a sigh Gaius opened the door wider for the two. "Come in. Make yourselves at home." Arthur and Merlin walked in and Arthur led Merlin to one of the beds in the room, instructing the sorcerer to remove his shirt. Merlin hesitated at first, but after a bit of coaxing he removed his shirt and neckerchief. Arthur heard Gaius suck in a breath at the sight of the warlock's burnt body and the prince refused to meet either of their eyes. The physician reached out to Merlin, stopping when the warlock flinched away. Arthur gently pressed his hand against the spot on Merlin's shoulder that wasn't burnt and squeezed.

"He won't hurt you, Merlin. I promise," he whispered. Again, Gaius reached out a hand and this time Merlin allowed the man to touch him. Gaius skimmed over the wounds, putting some sappy medicine over them. When Arthur got up to grab some bandages, Gaius stopped him, explaining how the wounds needed time to breath first. Sitting back down Arthur began to explain to Gaius what had happened and the old physician called him and idiot.

"I'm sorry," Arthur murmurs. Gaius shook his head and pointed a thumb towards the sorcerer now curled up on the cot. Merlin's eyes were getting heavy and he'd be drifting off soon. Arthur couldn't blame him. A warm bed had to be way better than that forest.

"You should be apologizing to him, my boy," Gaius sighed. Arthur looked away again and Gaius reached for a book sitting on the table next to him. He started fingering through the pages, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that we can do nothing for him, but wait for the wounds to heal," Gaius sighed. Arthur shook his head frantically.

"No, but that won't work! He can't control his powers, Gaius!" Arthur shouted.

"I could train him to do so and you could help," Gaius offered. "We would have to practice in the forest though so not to be caught and speaking of getting caught…" Gaius got up from where he was sat and walked over to the window in the room like he was checking if someone was listening in to their conversation. "You can't just leave him in that forest. We will have to come up with a way to disguise him." Arthur smiled, remembering his plan he had thought of while speaking with Gwen.

"What about a man-servant?" Arthur questioned. Gaius rose a brow at the boy. "I've needed one for a while anyway. Servants are hardly ever noticed so no one would pay much mind to him. He could stay here with you and help out a bit while you care for those burns. On days I go 'hunting' Merlin can accompany me and he can practice controlling his powers." Gaius tapped his chin with his finger before nodding.

"Yes, I agree with your plan, My Lord. There's only one small issue. Will this sorcerer be up for it?" Arthur looked at Merlin. The sorcerer was asleep, but his arms were wrapped around himself protectively like he was afraid of being hurt. It broke the young prince's heart when he remembered who's fault that was. He had been the idiot to shoot Merlin down after all. He only prayed that Merlin would trust him just this once.

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour since Gaius finally shooed Arthur back to his own chambers and now the old physician was sat by Merlin's cot with a book in his hand. It wasn't the usual book he kept out for the human eye to see. If he had he'd be killed on sight or burned at the stake. This book was one from his past and it contained spells and prophesies new and old. By all rights this boy should have been killed from his fall or his wounds and his powers should be drained to nothing. Still, here he is. Gaius let out a huff and tossed the book onto the bedside table, giving up on his hunt for answers and instead turned his gaze to the sleeping warlock.<p>

"What are you," he whispered softly, reaching out a hand to brush a sweaty strand of hair from Merlin's eyes. As soon as his skin brushed against the soft skin of the boy light flashed behind Gaius' eyes and Merlin's body arched with pain. Gaius' world went dark and a cloaked face appeared in his vision. "Who…who are you?" Gaius questioned. A smile appeared beyond the dark hood and a voice that sounded like wind was carrying it left the lush lips.

"_My name is not of import. The name of this boy masks whatever name is given to me or any,"_ the voice whispered. Gaius frowned, not liking what this…thing was telling him. _"Have you not heard of Emrys?"_ Gaius' eyes grew wide and if he hadn't been sitting he would have jumped away.

"All those who understand magic have heard of that name," Gaius commented. "You don't mean to tell me that that boy is –"

"_The greatest warlock the world has ever seen. The warlock that will devote his life to aiding the once and future King –King Arthur –in uniting the land of Albion and magic together,"_ the voice finished for him. Gaius tried to say something, but a scream broke him away from the voice and the face shattered like glass until the old physician's vision returned and he was back in his study. He quickly jumped up from his seat on hearing Merlin scream again and he stared wide eyed at the glowing wounds covering Merlin's skin.

"Merlin, calm down. It's alright. It's gone. You're safe…" Gaius coaxed, running his hand gently through the boy's hair until the marks marring Merlin's skin finally began to fade. "That's it," Gaius cooed, grabbing a wash cloth from the bowl of water on the table and gently brushing it over Merlin's sweaty face. The young warlock curled in on himself as Gaius gently brushed away the sweat.

"What did Kilgharrah tell you?" Merlin whispered. Gaius' eyes widened.

"The dragon locked in the castle dungeons?" the old man questioned. Merlin nodded, still shaking.

"He speaks to me sometimes. He used me to speak to you just now," Merlin whimpered, curling in an even tighter ball than before. Gaius put down the wash cloth and gently took Merlin's hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently along the undamaged skin.

"Hush, Merlin. It'll be fine," Gaius muttered until Merlin's eyes started to grow heavy again. The old physician pulled Merlin's blankets up higher and watched as Merlin slowly drifted off, fingers ghosting over some of the wounds. His mind played over what the dragon had said. If what he had seen was true then these burns were hurting Merlin for an entirely different reason. Merlin was no ordinary warlock.

* * *

><p><strong>I was not half asleep while writing this so there shouldn't be any first person or third person issues. Well, I hope. Sorry about that again. Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>


	5. Lessons of a Sorcerer

**Chapter 5: **_**Lessons of a Sorcerer**_

The next morning Arthur had quickly rushed to Gaius' chambers, throwing a shirt over his head and almost forgetting to buckle his belt. After half tripping down the stairs and almost running into several servants the prince made it to Gaius'. Arthur paused before reaching for the knob, running a hand through his messed up hair and eyes checking himself over to make sure he hadn't forgotten something important like his pants or something. When he was sure that he was presentable the prince reached for the knob and opened the door to see Merlin standing in a mirror, looking sadly at the symbols carved into his body. Arthur felt guilt rise in his stomach and a hand squeeze his shoulder. Arthur turned, eyes meeting Gaius'.

"I've found out the reason your warlock has not been drained of his powers," Gaius whispered so Merlin would not hear. Arthur's eyes widened. _How had he managed that in one night?!_ "Merlin was _born_ with magic. It's a part of him Arthur and that is why those symbols are killing him. They are designed to take away magic and if Merlin loses his…he loses a part of himself." Guilt now completely swallowed Arthur whole and all the young prince could think of was how much pain he had caused all in the name of pride. He wanted to shy away, not wanting to even look at the warlock.

"Arthur?" The prince raised his head, blue meeting blue. A smile tugged on Merlin's lips and the sorcerer slowly made his way to the prince and physician. "Thank you." Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"W…what?" Arthur stammered, astonished. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"For…helping me," Merlin stated. Arthur shook his head, meeting Merlin's eyes again even though doing so made him feel unworthy.

"I did this to you," Arthur commented, voice almost a whisper. Merlin frowned and stepped closer, dipping his head to catch Arthur's eyes when the prince tried to look away.

"You tried to right your wrong," Merlin countered. "You're a good man." Arthur scoffed, glaring at the ground. _What kind of good man harms innocents for his own selfishness_? Arthur pulled back from Merlin, still refusing to look at the sorcerer or Gaius. An uncomfortable silence took over the room and Gaius cleared his throat, stomping the two boys out of their moment. Merlin snapped to attention and rubbed his arm nervously, glancing at Gaius and then to Arthur again. "I…Um…Gaius told me your plan." Arthur straightened and finally looked up at the sorcerer, waiting for the man to protest. "I'll do it," Merlin said confidently. Arthur's eyes widened once again and Merlin smiled, looking rather amused. "However, that doesn't mean I'm going to bend over and kiss your boots." Arthur mirrored the smirk now decorating the warlock's face and let out a huff.

"We'll see about that," Arthur mused, glancing towards the window in the room that looked over his peoples' homes. "Now get dressed. There is someone I want you to meet."

* * *

><p>Arthur leaned on the doorway of Gwen's home, watching as she instructed Merlin on his daily duties as a manservant. Merlin had been nervous at first. He constantly pulled at his neckerchief and shirt sleeves like he feared somebody would catch a glimpse of the ruined skin. Everytime the warlock's fingers pulled against the fabric Arthur would look away, gilt pelting his stomach and heart. On meeting Gwen Merlin quickly warmed up to her though. He instantly relaxed, making Arthur relax a little too. Arthur had explained to Gwen that Merlin had never been a servant before and that he wanted Gwen to help the young man. Gwen, bless her heart, had jumped right up to the idea without asking any questions.<p>

"Well, Guinevere? Is he fit to clean my room?" Arthur teased. Gwen rolled her eyes at him, but smiled.

"You could do it yourself." Arthur pretended to look offended and pointed his nose high up into the air.

"I'm a prince!"

"Only when you want to be," Gwen mumbled. Arthur let out an affronted gasp and a small chuckled fluttered past Merlin's lips. Gwen and Arthur looked to the young man as he laughed and they both joined in, Merlin's laughter being slightly contagious. When the laughing finally died down Gwen clapped her hands together and grabbed Merlin's arm. The warlock flinched, but Gwen thankfully didn't notice. "Right. Back to our lessons." She yanked on Merlin, pulling him closer to Arthur until he was standing right in front of the prince. "You need learn how to treat royalty. In public and alone you must treat them as they should be, but with Arthur I'm sure you can act like you already do."

"Unless you want to," Arthur butted in.

"Like we need you to get any bigger of a head, Sire," Gwen sighed, before bending her body into a bow. She waved a hand at Merlin and the young sorcerer copied her actions, bending down in front of Arthur. He scowled when he did, but Arthur didn't take it badly.

"W…what about the king?" Merlin asked as he straightened up. Gwen remained silent and her eyes turned to Arthur. The prince shook his head, and tried to force a smile onto his face.

"My father will be gone for a while so you won't have to worry about him."

"But if you do you must treat him with the utmost respect. He…he's not a kind man," Guinevere whispered, hesitation in her voice as she glanced around the room anxiously. Arthur bit his tongue, keeping himself from commenting. Gwen's father had been killed a while back because of the prince's father. To this day Arthur had felt guilty for not doing anything to stop his father, but Uther was relentless when he thought magic was involved with anything.

Merlin glanced between the two before walking over to the window and glancing through the glass. He decided that it would be best not to question the two on what was bothering them. He knew the pain and suffering the king put people through. He had seen it in every face and every creature he's met.

"I know," Merlin whispered, eyes slowly leaving the glass and turning to Arthur. Once again Arthur was bombarded by guilt. It wasn't just the guilt of hurting Merlin now, though. It was the guilt of what this kingdom had done to Merlin's kind. How many people did Merlin see burn? How many times has the warlock seen others shot down like how he had been by Arthur? Arthur swallowed, trying to hold back the bile creeping up his throat. "It's going to rain," Merlin whispered, watching as thick clouds rolled closer to the kingdom. Arthur stepped closer to Merlin and the window, having a look for himself. He watched the black clouds, cursing softly.

"Looks like we'll have to save the rest of your lessons for next time, Guinevere," Arthur sighed, turning away from the window and ushering Merlin to the door. Gwen smiled at them, opening the door for the two.

"I look forward to it. I'll see you two later," she beamed before shutting the door. Arthur's hand dropped away from Merlin once they were in sight of the eyes of the kingdom. Arthur squared his shoulder and puffed out his chest before walking forward. Merlin frowned at the prince as he walked closely behind.

"What are you doing?" the warlock questioned.

"I'm a prince. I'm supposed to play the part."

"What? The part of some royal snob?" Merlin questioned with a smirk. "You look ridiculous. Why don't you just act like yourself?" Arthur stopped walking, Merlin almost bumping into him. The prince turned, blue eyes meeting blue.

"Acting like myself would be showing weakness. I'm a prince- the future heir to my father's throne. I must appear strong."

"What? Like a stone?" Merlin questioned. "Stones crumble eventually, Arthur." Arthur shook his head and turned back around, walking back towards the stairs leading into the castle. He heard Merlin sigh behind him and then the soft sound of feet hurriedly hitting the ground in attempt to catch up. "I'm just saying, Arthur. I like you when you're yourself."

"Only idiots talk like that," Arthur commented as Merlin hurriedly opened the door for Arthur. It appeared Gwen's teachings were working a little. When Arthur walked passed the door Merlin quickly shut it behind himself and then rushed back to Arthur's side.

"Well, then I'm a smart idiot."

* * *

><p>Back in Arthur's chambers the prince of Camelot was busily filling out endless paperwork when there was a knock on his door. Arthur called out for whoever it was to come in, too busy with his work to care. A man draped in muddy boots and sopping wet clothes walked in. He carried the stench of beer with him and his brown face was a mess on his head. Gwaine.<p>

"Hey, Arthur, didn't see you at class today," Gwaine stated, walking over to Arthur's desk. Arthur let out an annoyed sigh and looked up at the soaked knight.

"I was busy. With my father gone I have more duties to take care of than usual," Arthur grumbled. It wasn't a lie necessarily. He did have a lot of work to do. Gwaine nodded, looking around the room.

"Hey, did you clean or something? I can actually see the floor!" Gwaine complimented, running a finger over a shelf on the wall. "You even dusted?!"

"Actually, I –" Arthur went silent as the door opened without any warning to reveal Merlin with a basket of freshly laundered clothes. Gwaine raised a brow at the boy and Merlin shared the same look. Arthur looked between the two nervously before quickly jumping into action. "Come on, Merlin, those clothes aren't going to fold themselves," he snapped. Merlin startled out of his staring contest with Gwaine and scowled at the prince for snapping. Arthur silently prayed that Gwen's lessons would quickly kick in. Merlin opened his mouth, but hesitated before answering with a tight, 'Yes, Sire.' Arthur let out the sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding and went back to finishing his work while Merlin walked to the dresser and began folding the clothes up inside. Gwaine whistled and looked to Arthur.

"Finally got your own manservant, aye? What's his name?" Merlin chucked a pair of pants into the dresser and glared at the knight.

"My name's Merlin," the sorcerer huffed, the blue in his eyes darkening to a frightening shade. "I'm perfectly capable of answering myself." Gwaine's eyes widened and a smile lit up his face.

"Isn't he a feisty one? I like him already," Gwaine laughed. He held out a hand to Merlin and the sorcerer looked at it warily. "I'm Sir Gwaine," the knight said with a wide, toothy smile. Merlin took his hand, shaking it firmly before going back to his duties. Gwaine turned back to Arthur with a wide smile and reached across the desk to grab at the paper Arthur was writing on. "So what's got you trapped in this damn room all day –" Gwaine's elbow bumped the ink well right off of Arthur's desk, Gwaine didn't notice, but Arthur and Merlin did. Arthur sucked in a breath, watching as Merlin's eyes glowed and the markings under his clothes shined through the fabric. The ink well stopped mid-fall and hovered in the air like it didn't know what to do. Merlin let out a gasp of pain as his wounds burned and the well crashed to the ground, Merlin's concentration no longer holding it. Gwaine glanced at the floor on hearing the well shatter against the floor and he looked apologetically up at Arthur, but the prince wasn't looking at the well. He was looking right at Merlin. Gwaine turned his eyes to Merlin. The young man's arms were wrapped around himself protectively and he was shaking.

"Merlin –"

'Are you alright?" Gwaine continued after Arthur. Merlin swallowed thickly and forced a nod. He looked up at Gwaine and grimaced.

"Umm…had too much at the tavern the other night," he lied. Gwaine smiled at that, the worried look in his eyes lifting and the thick air in the room slowly thinned. The knight walked over to the warlock, clapping Merlin hard on the back. Merlin held back the flinch, but Arthur could see the pain in his eyes.

"Ah, I know how you feel," he hummed, bantering then about how many bars he's been to and how many fights he's won. When the stories finally dwindled down the knight glanced at the window, noticing the sun was starting to lower. His eyes widened and he quickly rushed for the door. "I better get going. Got to get up bright and early for training you know! See you at practice tomorrow, Arthur, and nice meeting you, Merlin," Gwaine called cheerily before exiting the room. As soon as Gwaine was gone Merlin leaned heavily against the dresser and let out a pained whimper. Arthur shot from his chair, carefully taking Merlin's hand and leading the warlock to the bed. He sat Merlin down and waited until the sorcerer's breathing was back to normal.

"Merlin, you can't do that when people are around," Arthur said sternly. Merlin looked up at him.

"I…c…couldn't help it," he panted. Arthur shook his head.

"That's no excuse. If anyone else see's that you have powers they'll say the same and burn you at the spot." Merlin flinched, but Arthur didn't apologize. This was serious. Merlin's life was on the line. Arthur watched as Merlin slowly started to recover and the prince pulled away from his new servant. "You alright now?" he asked. Merlin nodded and Arthur grinned devilishly. "Good, now clean up that mess of mud and ink Gwaine left behind," he ordered. Merlin scowled at the prince and then at the mud on the floor and held out a hand.

"_Brim_ –"

"Did you learn nothing the last time you did that?" Arthur spat, slapping Merlin's outstretched hand. "What happened to being a _smart_ idiot?" Merlin puffed and got up from the bed to go grab a mop.

"Sorry, your clotpoleness. I'm afraid my genius was being stunted by your stuffiness," Merlin stated while heading off to grab a mop. Arthur scowled and tossed a goblet at the warlock. Merlin narrowly dodged the flying object.

"I am not stuffy!" he shouted. "Your next training lesson with Gwen is going to have to do with respect!" the prince shouted, followed by an endless stream of childish rants and name callings. Merlin let out a loud laugh and picked up the goblet that had hit the ground and opened the door, pausing mid step. He smiled at the prince and waved the goblet in his hand a little.

"I bet if you can train a sorcerer I can train a prince to be himself more often," Merlin chuckled.

"What makes you think that's going to happen?" Arthur questioned, standing slightly straighter. Merlin only winked and rushed out of the room, closing the door tight behind him. Arthur sat there and stared at the door for a long while, thinking over the sorcerer's words. He shook himself and walked over to the fireplace in his room. He sat down in front of the warm flames and watched as the colors danced for him. His father's eyes burned back at him suddenly, his cold words sprouting from the cracking of the flames_. "Do not disappoint me, Arthur."_ Arthur jumped away from the flames, bumping against his bed and falling onto the soft mattress. Arthur stared up at the ceiling, feeling tears prick at his eyes. _"Why don't you just act like yourself?"_ Arthur squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to force the words back into the deepest pits of his memory, but they just kept floating back to the front, twining together and poking at him. "How can I be myself…" Arthur began to murmur as he thought of both Merlin and Uther's words. "…when who I am disappoints the only person I want to see me as me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think this was my favorite chapter I've written so far. Hopefully it shows. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. One Sided Love

**Chapter 6: _One Sided Love_**

Arthur didn't feel comfortable about this, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was training with the knights. Gaius was sitting on the sidelines, watching as the group battled a sorcerer and Merlin stood next to him uncomfortably. Arthur and Merlin had both protested on the idea of bringing Merlin along to practice, but Gaius had told them it was for the better. It wouldn't look right for the prince's manservant not to join him at practice to change targets or fetch the prince a drink. Arthur understood that, but still wished they could have made an exception. Allowing Merlin to watch other sorcerers getting beaten wasn't something Arthur thought of as healthy.

"Pay attention, Arthur!" Gaius shouted just as the sorcerer blasted a column of air at him. Arthur yelped and jumped for cover, bumping into one of the greatest of the knights. Lancelot. Gaius shook his head as he watched Lancelot help steady Arthur and the old physician turned his gaze to Merlin. The sorcerer was watching with widened eyes and his hands were balled up into tight fists. Gaius reached out, setting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin's gaze broke from the field and he looked to Gaius.

"Sorry, I…"

"I know," Gaius reassured. "You need to stay calm though. Your powers are acting on your emotions. You need to keep yourself calm." Merlin shook his head and looked back to the field.

"Easier said than done," Merlin whispered. "How can I stay calm with the weight of the world on my shoulders? You heard what the dragon said." Gaius nodded towards the arena where Arthur was currently.

"Focus on him," Merlin's eyes followed the prince that he was apparently meant to protect. At first he saw no way of staying calm with keeping his mind on Arthur of all people, but then he thought about it in a different way. If he focused on helping Arthur perhaps that would keep his mind from the emotions he's been going through since he got here; fear, hatred, sadness. Maybe the affection and slight irritation he felt for the prince would keep his powers in check. Arthur wasn't anything like Merlin had heard. He remembered hearing creatures of magic spouting curses over the Pendragon name, calling the king and prince heartless beasts covered in the blood of innocents. This Merlin did not see. He saw a young man who acted childish, bantered, and had a laugh and smile that was downright contagious. Yet, he only let his character show when alone or around those he seemed to like. Around others Arthur would bristle and sometimes act like he really was the son of the most hated man in Albion. Merlin wanted to stop that.

"Morning, Merlin!" Gwen called as she rushed over to the young warlock and Giaus. "I brought some food from the kitchen. It's nearly lunchtime already," she said with a smile while pulling back the blanket draped over a basket filled with bread and cheese.

"Guinevere, you're a star," Merlin hummed, reaching into the basket and pulling out a hunk of bread and cheese for himself. After taking his own bread and cheese, Gaius excused himself to go pull the sorcerer the knights were fighting back into its cage. Gwen and Arthur sat silently together, watching as the knights dodged the sorcerer's sparks of fire. Merlin watched Arthur's footing carefully as the prince jumped over the flames and sidestepped some attacks. He was graceful. Sword following his orders as it swung through the air with ease at the chained sorcerer.

"He's amazing," Guinevere murmured.

"Yeah," Merlin answered back, watching as Arthur and another knight kicked the sorcerer in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Not Arthur," Gwen laughed as she noticed who Merlin was staring at. She pointed at the knight fighting with the prince. "Lancelot," she corrected. Merlin's eyes skimmed away from Arthur to stare at the long haired man that had caught Gwen's eye. He watched as Lancelot rolled across the ground and lunged at the sorcerer, sword strikes swift and accurate as he stabbed and parried. Merlin glanced at Gwen in the corner of his eyes, noticing the faraway look in her eye.

"I thought you liked Arthur?" he questioned. Gwen's eyes widened at that and she laughed.

"Arthur? Oh, no. He's like a brother to me. Not to mention that he's of royal blood. Lancelot though…" a smile tugged on Gwen's lips. "He's handsome, kind, and…" she stopped, eyes widening and cheeks burning red. "Sorry! I –"

"It's alright, Gwen," Merlin chuckled, turning his gaze back to the fight, watching Arthur this time while Gwen watched Lancelot. Gaius finally made it into the battle and he cuffed the sorcerer before dragging him back to his cage. Gaius then said a few words to each of the knights and Arthur before dismissing them.

"Here they come," Gwen sighed, getting up and pulling out some drinks for the men. Merlin quickly helped her, pulling out some breads and cheese as well. Gwen and Merlin handed out the food to the hungry sorcerer slayers one by one until Arthur and Lancelot were the only ones left. Merlin handed Arthur some of his food and Arthur took it thankfully while Gwen handed Lancelot his food.

"Thank you, Guinevere. You didn't have to do that," Lancelot said kindly. Arthur turned his head, looking between the two carefully. Gwen blushed a little, curling a strand of hair around her finger nervously.

"Oh…um…you're welcome," she stuttered, blushing even more. Lancelot's grin grew and he lightly cleared his throat.

"Um…would you mind if um…would you…" Lancelot's cheeks burned and he took in a deep breath. "Might I…uh…repay the favor? I'm not the best cook, but…"

"After training sound alright?" Gwen asked, interrupting Lancelot's blubbering. Lance grinned while Arthur's face fell to the floor.

"Y…yeah," the knight breathed. Gwen smiled at the ground then before walking away back to the castle. Gwaine and Percival slapped Lancelot on the back, almost knocking the knight over.

"Way to go, Lancelot!" Gwaine cheered.

"Thanks Gwaine," Lancelot whispered, voice still shaky from nerves.

"Hey, you know what'll get her attention? Every lady I've met loves it. If you –"

"HEY! That's my sister you're talking about!" Elyon shouted at Gwaine, crossing his arms. Lancelot blanched while Gwaine held up his arms in defense.

"Elyon, I'm sorry. I should have asked for your…"

"Don't worry about it," Elyon interrupted. He smiled. "I'm happy for you. Both of you." Merlin grinned as he watched the knights banter back and forth about Gwen and Lancelot and the many ways Lancelot could win her heart. He opened his own mouth to join in, but stopped. Someone was missing. Merlin frowned and looked over the group. Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyon, Leon…

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered. He spun around, searching for the prince until he spotted the familiar form of the prince disappearing behind a corner. Merlin frowned and quickly raced after his prince, catching up with Arthur a lot faster than he had anticipated. Arthur was sitting on the ground outside the castle walls under an old tree. Merlin plopped down in front of his prince and sad blue eyes looked into his own.

"Guess my feelings were one sided," Arthur whispered, looking away from Merlin and back to his hands. Merlin felt his heart snap. He had known that Arthur had feeling for Gwen. He just never realized just how much. The warlock stared at the prince, watching the many emotions of pain and heartbreak sift through those saddened eyes. Merlin wanted to stop it. He had wanted Arthur to show his true colors, to show off his feelings, but Merlin didn't mean this. He didn't want to see Arthur so sad. What would cheer Arthur up though? Merlin thought for a second before an idea suddenly came to mind. It was risky, but if he had enough control he'd be able to do it. Taking a deep breath Merlin leaned forward, taking Arthur's hands in his own. Arthur looked up, meeting Merlin's eyes just as the blue turned to gold. Arthur opened his mouth to protest as Merlin's wounds pulsed a bright gold. As quick as the glowing started it ended. Merlin pulled back his hands, breathing hard and smiling.

"Open your hands," Merlin told the prince. Arthur frowned, but did as he was told, opening his fists. Colors of blue, red, yellow, and white fluttered from Arthur's hands. The prince gasped, eyes following the butterflies as they flew above his and Merlin's heads until finally flying away.

"You shouldn't have done that, Merlin," Arthur told the warlock once the butterflies were gone. Merlin shrugged and rubbed at the scars through his shirt sleeves.

"Yeah, well, it cheered you up didn't it?" Arthur nodded and Merlin grinned. "And I'm not dead so it's okay," Merlin added, picking himself up off the ground and then helping Arthur up too. "I'm just glad I was able to keep control over my powers," Merlin said with a grin. Arthur grinned back.

"How'd you manage that?" Arthur asked. Merlin chewed the inside of his cheek and looked over Arthur.

"I…just focused my emotions and thoughts on something when I did the spell," Merlin answered. He pulled up a sleeve then and looked at the red skin around the burns. "Although…that doesn't mean it makes it any less painful." Arthur's fingers reached out, gently brushing against the red flesh. Merlin held back a wince and watched as Arthur's fingers traced the burns.

"I'll find a way to fix this, Merlin," Arthur promised. Merlin nodded, reaching out and covering Arthur's extended hand with his own. Arthur smiled and met Merlin's gaze. "Tell me…what helped you focus?" Arthur asked. Merlin felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he pulled his hands back resting them on his hips.

"Oh nothing," Merlin stated, "Just how much of an idiot you are." Arthur scoffed.

"Wow. Thanks for making me feel better," Arthur grumbled, but he had a smile on his face. Arthur looked around and nodded his head back towards the arena.

"Guess we better go back, huh?" he questioned. Merlin nodded and the two started on their way.


	7. Scars of a Servant

**Hey, sorry about taking forever to post. My Microsoft Word got disabled and I hadn't made a backup for this fic like I had with others. Luckily, everything is back up and running so I'll be posting chapters for this again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>_**Scars of a Servant **_

Arthur groaned as he flipped through a thick book in the castle library. He had been up all night searching through the endless collections of books in attempt to find something to help Merlin. He had given his word that he'd help the sorcerer and he wasn't going to go back on it. Not ever. Arthur had given Merlin several chores to keep the new manservant from discovering what he was up to. He didn't want Merlin giving him that pitied smile that clearly showed that the sorcerer didn't believe there was a way to help.

"Is there anything I may help with?" the keeper of the royal library questioned from his desk. Arthur sighed and closed the book he'd been searching through.

"No, I'm alright, Geoffrey. I'm just doing some research on sorcerers." The old librarian raised a brow. "For educational purposes of course," Arthur clarified, getting up from the chair he had been seated at.

"Of course," Geoffrey repeated before turning his back momentarily. Arthur watched as the man pulled out a book with a leather binding and strange markings from behind his desk. "Try this," the elderly librarian suggested. "Rumor is this text was actually written by a sorcerer before magic was banned in the kingdom. I've destroyed any pages that contained spells, but I'm sure it'll still be of some use with your sorcerer slaying."

"Thank you," Arthur said, taking the book and sitting back down again. Geoffrey nodded and disappeared behind a shelf of books that hadn't been dusted in years. Arthur opened the book, finding that it was actually a memoir of a sorcerer named Balinor. He spoke of his wife and the village he lived in. He also spoke of his magic and the many places where magic thrived in Albion. There was one place that stuck out to Arthur more than the others though. It was called the Crystal Cave. A sketch of it showed a cave with white crystals and the description bellow the image stated that the cave was in the Valley of Fallen Kings and apparently was the place where magic began. Such a place should have some way to help Merlin, shouldn't it? Arthur closed the book and got to his feet. He'd found all that he needed. Now he had to get himself and Merlin the cave.

* * *

><p>Merlin swept the stables, grumbling and cursing Arthur silently for giving him so many chores. It didn't help that Gaius had also told him to clean out the leach tank again when he was finished. A groan broke past his lips. Could he just have one day without being ordered about? Just one? Merlin loosened his neckerchief a little as noon ticked by. The sun was high in the sky and beating down on the little stable house hard.<p>

"Merlin?" Merlin turned his gaze towards the entrance of the stables to see Lancelot watching him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hung open. Merlin frowned at the knight and put down his broom.

"Lancelot? Something wrong?" he questioned, walking over to the knight. Lancelot stepped forward too, reaching out a hand and grabbing Merlin's neckerchief. Merlin froze, realization finally hitting him as Lancelot pulled the only thing covering the wounds around his neck.

"What happened?" Lancelot whispered, looking to Merlin, but the sorcerer refused to meet his gaze. "Merlin?" The warlock pulled away, grabbing back his neckerchief and pulling it back on. He grabbed the broom again and went to finish sweeping the stables, hoping that Lancelot would just leave if he was ignored. Lancelot was not that kind of man though. He followed Merlin into the stables, watching as Merlin unconsciously pulled the sleeves of his shirt down past his wrists. Lancelot suddenly wondered if there were more of those scars. They weren't like the normal ragged cuts like Lancelot was used to seeing. These looked like symbols burnt into Merlin's flesh. Someone had to have done it to him. How else would he have gotten such strange scars? "Mer –" A horse reared up, whinnying loudly before kicking of one off one of its shoes and sending it right at Lancelot's head. Lancelot froze, waiting for the blow, but the horseshoe suddenly arched and smashed into a wood post a foot away from the knight's head. Lancelot's wide eyes turned towards Merlin who quickly turned his face away and went to calm the poor horse. His eyes glinted as he moved. They almost looked _golden_.

"Lancelot, I need some fresh straw for the horses and they're obviously getting fussy over it. Could you get me some?" Merlin asked quickly. Lancelot attempted to address the scars again, but Merlin kept beating away his questions with his own until Lancelot finally left to get hay for the stables. When the young knight returned with the hay Merlin was long gone. Lancelot sighed and set the hay into the stalls, petting each horse as he made his way back to training. His consciousness nagged at him as he passed through the arena doors to the academy. He shouldn't have backed down. He should have questioned Merlin about the wounds. What if someone was hurting Merlin? Those wounds did look a bit raw.

"Hey, Lancelot!" Gwaine shouted, breaking Lancelot from his thoughts about the poor manservant. "Have you seen Arthur?" Lancelot shook his head and walked farther into the arena, grabbing his sword from a servant along the way.

"Eh, shouldn't worry about it I guess. Merlin, probably just forgot to wake him up this morning," Elyon laughed, swinging his swords at a dummy made up of hay. Lancelot stiffened at the mention of Merlin. Both Percival and Leon noticed the knights mood shift instantly.

"What's the matter, Lance?" Leon questioned, concern present on his face. Lancelot chewed at his lips, wondering if it was his right to say anything, but the knights were Merlin's friends and deserved to know too.

"Sorry we're late!" Arthur shouted. Lancelot shut his mouth and spun around, eyes catching on the young prince and his manservant. "Merlin forgot to wake me this morning." Merlin rolled his eyes at the prince.

"Maybe if you hadn't stayed up all night reading you would have heard me when I attempted to wake you the first time," Merlin countered. The knights laughed at the two.

"Arthur reading? I can't believe it," Gwaine laughed.

"What had you reading so late, Sire?" Percival questioned. Arthur and Merlin both froze, blue eyes meeting in the corner of their eyes. Lancelot felt his stomach turn. Something felt off.

"Oh…uh…"

"Poetry!" Merlin blurted. The knights stared at them both in silence and Arthur glared at his manservant to shut up, but Merlin kept on going. He told the knights about how Arthur secretly enjoyed poetry and even wrote a few himself. Lancelot found it impossible to believe, but the others seemed to fall for it

"Well!" Gwaine shouted, slamming a hand hard against Arthur's back. Let's hope your poetry will be enough to stun the sorcerers we fight today, huh?" Arthur's cheeks burned red, but he simply nodded, going along with the story Merlin had come up on the spot with. He'd kill the sorcerer later.

"Glad you're all here," Gaius said as he appeared by their sides. Everyone gave him their full attention and Gaius motioned for Merlin to join the rest of the servants a safe distance away from the battle ring. Gaius then turned back the knights with a small grin on his face. "Let's begin."


	8. The Sorceress' Lair

**Chapter 8: **_**The Sorceresses Lair**_

Lancelot waited behind a column, waiting for Merlin and Arthur. It had been weeks since Arthur joined the academy and about the same amount of time Merlin suddenly appeared. Normally the knight wouldn't bother spying on the people he considered his allies and friends, but since Lancelot saw Merlin's scars Lancelot has noticed other things as well. There was something wrong and the young knight knew it.

"What did you call me?" Arthur questioned grumpily as he and Merlin walked out of the academy. Both had annoyed looks on their faces and there was no doubt that the two were fighting again.

"A clot pole, _Sire_," Merlin stated with a straight face. Lancelot continued frowning as he watched. When he and the others first met Merlin they were stunned by his habit of speaking his mind. Usually servants kept quiet, but Merlin was different. Sure, the first few days he was hesitant, but when he had something to say he said it. That's why they had all instantly enjoyed having the manservant around. Lancelot couldn't help but to feel paranoid though. He could feel something different about Merlin and it was nothing normal.

Lancelot stepped out from behind the column he was hiding behind once the two had passed him and he silently followed the prince and servant out of the castle gates. Lancelot frowned as he followed the two to the forest. _Why were they going out there alone? Bandits crawled all over that forest. What was Arthur thinking?_ The knight continued following the two when a something threw him into the air. Lancelot gasped, eyes going wide as he landed on the hard ground. Merlin emerged from out of nowhere, shirt opened up to reveal red scars glowing a bright gold that matched his eyes.

"You're a sorcerer?" Lancelot gasped. Merlin raised an arm towards him, flames licking around his hand as the magic built up. The knight waited for the end, but the flames never came. Instead they shot right past Lancelot and right into a bandit. Lance gasped again, eyes finally taking in everything around him to see that they were surrounded. Arthur was a few feet away, swiping his sword against two bandits and three more were coming up from behind. Merlin's eyes glowed again and this time a large branch fell from a perfectly healthy tree and crushed the three bandits. Arthur glanced at the three briefly before swiping his sword one last time and cutting the remaining bandits down to size. Heavy breathing now replaced the sound of metal on metal and Lancelot glanced up at Merlin. The manservant's eyes were slowly draining back to a normal blue and the glow on his scars began to dim.

"You saved me. You saved Arthur," Lancelot muttered in disbelief.

"Somebody has to," Merlin grimaced before sliding down to the ground. Arthur quickly joined them, kneeling down next to Merlin. His fingers ghosted over the raised scars on the servants flesh and Lance saw a worried spark glimmer in the prince's eyes. "I'm fine, Arthur, just need to rest," Merlin reassured the prince, swatting Arthur with a hand. Arthur sat down next to Merlin, breathing out a relieved sigh before looking to Lancelot.

"Well, I'm sure you have questions," Arthur groaned, stabbing his sword into the grass by his feet. Lancelot shrugged, sitting up a little as he tried to appear nonchalant about the reveal.

"It's none of my business, but, Sire, you realize what he is don't you? He's a sorcerer. One of Morgana's kind –"

"I'm no such thing," Merlin spat, looking utterly offended. Lance rose a brow at the sorcerer, shaking his head.

"Don't try to trick me."

"I'm not," Merlin commented. "Not all magic is evil." Lancelot was ready to scoff at Merlin's words, but he stopped himself. Merlin had used his power to protect them. Was that not good magic? Arthur cleared his throat then, taking advantage of the silence. Lancelot and Merlin both turned their gaze to the young prince and Arthur waved a hand at the dimming sky.

"We need to get moving, Merlin. It's almost dark." Merlin looked up at the canopy covered sky before slowly rising to his feet with a moan. Lancelot frowned, getting up along with the prince and manservant.

"Where are you two going, my lord?" Arthur and Merlin both shared a glance between each other, sending back secret words before Arthur finally pulled a piece of yellowing paper from a pouch on his belt. Lancelot took it, eyes skimming over the image of the Crystal Cave. When he looked up he was shocked to see that Merlin had unwound the neckerchief from his throat to reveal several ugly looking scars.

"We're going to the cave in attempt to heal them," Arthur stated, voice a mere whisper as his fingers reached out and gently traced one of the scars. Lancelot opened his mouth to question where it was Merlin had gotten the scars, but he shut it quickly. The answer was probably something better off buried in the minds of the two men in front of him. Instead, Lancelot held up the paper and drew the two's attention to a more pressing subject.

"The Valley of Fallen Kings is very far off from here, Sire. How are you going to make it there before dark? Your father will notice if you're not back by dark." Arthur's face fell instantly. He had no idea how they were going to get there. If it wasn't for the bandits they would have been close to reaching it. Merlin watched Arthur for a moment before walking past the knight and prince. Chanting left Merlin's lips and both Arthur and Lancelot watched with wide eyes, not able to make sense of the gibberish. It was an incantation with strange words they'd never heard before.

At first, nothing happened, but then a shadow cast over them and something heavy landed in the distance. They all looked towards the loud noise and gasped at the sight before them. A dragon with white scales stood proudly only a few feet away. He didn't look like most majestic dragons. His wings were scarred and he looked as though he hadn't grown right. He was much small than normal dragons too. Merlin walked towards the dragon, the others close behind.

"This is Aithusa. I hatched him myself," Merlin said, running a gentle hand down the dragon's scales. "He was locked up with Morgana and the people that held them prisoner hurt him whenever Morgana would disobey. They eventually got out and Aithusa became faithful to her, but I'm his master and he always comes when I call," Merlin explained. Both Arthur and Lancelot took in the story of the poor creature, stomachs twisting sickly as they pictured this creature being hurt for only being itself and its only friend being a magical psychopath. It was disgusting. "He should be able to get us there fast enough. Uh, that is if you would like to ride him?" Merlin asked. The two stared at Merlin with wide eyes and then to the dragon. Aithusa turned his head to the side as he stared at them, letting out small chips and moans. Merlin turned his gaze away from the two and got onto the dragon's back. Arthur was the next to move, quickly jumping up next to Merlin. The two then gazed towards Lancelot. The knight hesitates, but he forced himself onto the dragon. As soon as he was on, Aithusa took off into the sky. Arthur and Lancelot yelped in shock and Merlin only laughed, muttering a few words in another language to the dragon. The dragon answered with a soft growl before spinning into a cartwheel. Arthur and Lancelot yelled, hearts pounding in their chest with both fear and excitement. Merlin patted Aithusa's back and the young dragon stopped spinning. Instead he soared up over the cloud cover and let the wind carry them.

"Wow," Arthur gasped, eyes twinkling as he gazed at the pink and orange sky.

"It's beautiful," Lancelot commented. Merlin simply smiled, leaning forwards and gently running his hands over Aithusa's scales. Everything was going so well and everything was so peaceful, but of course it didn't last for long. A voice whispered in Merlin and Aithusa's heads suddenly and they stiffened, staring in the direction the voice was calling from. It wasn't calling only for them, but it was also calling to other sorcerers and creatures of magic.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Arthur questioned, squeezing his friend's shoulder worriedly. Merlin didn't hear him though. All he could hear was the voice as Aithusa flew closer to it. Lancelot and Arthur exchanged worried looks and stared out into the distance. A crumbling castle was suddenly coming into view. People in dark cloaks were entering through the gates, but Merlin quickly ordered Aithusa to enter through one of the windows. The dragon did as he was told and landed gently in a room just outside of the main throne room.

"Arthur, do you realize where we are?" Lancelot whispered, pressing his ear to the wall to listen to what was happening in the other room.

"Morgana's lair," Arthur whispered. "Oh, what my father would give to find this place." Merlin remained silent, pressing his ear against the wall with Lancelot. A woman was shouting on the other side from what they could hear. There were other sounds too, but none of them could make them out.

"Morgana has been gaining more followers by the day," Merlin finally spoke up, pulling away from the wall and strolling back to Aithusa. "They're given the chance to either join her or die." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We should get out of here before we're caught," Arthur decided. "My father needs to hear about this…"

"Arthur, no!" Merlin shouted, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't be heard. "If Uther found this place blood would bathe the kingdom." Merlin warned.

"We can't just ignore this from happening, Merlin!" Arthur shouted back. "I know you're scared of what my father may do, but maybe if I speak to him he'll understand that the sorcerers are working against their own will." Merlin remained silent, looking doubtful. He jumped onto the back to Aithusa, leaving room for both Lancelot and Merlin. Both climbed on and Aithusa carried them as close to home as it could before dropping them off on the ground.

"What about the cave?" Lancelot questioned. Arthur shook his head, suddenly looking upset with himself.

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait." Merlin reached out a hand, squeezing Arthur's shoulder once in attempt to reassure the prince. Arthur forced a smile at the young sorcerer and marched towards his room. Merlin turned to Lancelot with a kind smile and pulled the tall knight into an embrace. Lancelot reciprocated the hug.

"Merlin?" Merlin pulled back from the hug and met Lance's gaze. "Arthur will tell his father about the lair. What –"

"We can only hope Arthur is right about Uther," Merlin sighed, his eyes dimming and aging slightly. "Camelot's future now rests in his hands."


End file.
